Again
by HungerGirrl
Summary: -De verdad ¿no sabes quién soy?- la diversión abandono su rostro y se alejo asustada. ¡Mierda no! Probablemente pensaba que yo era un loco. -¡Gale!- grito -no, no te asustes, soy Peeta Mellark, el actor- abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla, se inclino un poco y pensé que se desmayaría. Peeta necesitaba a esa chica mas que a nada. ¿Podrá ella con la idea de la fama? Mal Summary.
1. Again

_**Les recomiendo escuchar Again-Lenny Kravitz para este cap **_

_**All of my life, where have you been? I wonder If I ever see you again. And if that day comes I know we could win. i wonder If I ever see you again**_

Peeta Mellark, el actor de moda, sensación del momento, mejor sonrisa dos años seguidos, pases V.I.P para cualquier tipo de club o bar de fama. Entraba y salía de los restaurantes y locales sin pagar, salía con una modelo/actriz/cantante diferente cada unos tres meses. El modelo de este mes era nada más y nada menos que la modelo internacional Glimmer. Cualquiera pensaría que la vida del famoso Peeta era perfecta, que él era feliz, pero en realidad el no lo es ni un poco.

_**Peeta POV**_

Al fin, había podido terminar de filmar Distrito 12, una película de terror acerca de una sociedad futurista, en donde había de hacerla del guarro bonito (como siempre). Al fin podría salir con Finnick, con Cato y con mi Glimmer, si mi Glimmer, por raro que parezca, era la primera chica de las que salía a la que le tomaba cierto cariño.

-¿A dónde iremos?- pregunto mi ansiosa novia.

-A un pequeño restaurante de comida italiana- conteste tranquilo, sabía que Glimmer no se refería realmente a qué tipo de comida servían en el restaurante, si no a la exclusividad de este.

-Sí, pequeño- contesto Finnick rodando los ojos, realmente ellos tres no se llevaban muy bien, así que era toda una odisea salir todos juntos.

-Hey, tranquilo- miré a Finnick serio –Vamos ya- busque la mano de Glimmer pero estaba muy ocupada escribiendo en su celular. Podía sentir el vacío enorme y frío que había en mi mano, un vacío que ni la más hermosa de las mujeres en Hollywood había podido llenar. Metí la mano en mi bolsillo decepcionado.

-Sabes, si no la quieres y ella no te quiere, no deberían de estar juntos- dijo Cato serio. Lo regresé a ver un poco sorprendido, Cato no era de ese tipo de amigos que te andan dando consejos de mujeres. Asentí confundido, sabía que él tenía razón.

Entramos al pequeño restaurante y pedimos la carta, no pude evitar sonreír al ver las caras de asco que hacía Glimmer al ver los platos.

-¿No te gusta nada preciosa?- pregunte divertido

-Es todo tan… extraño-

-¡Es comida! ¡Por el amor de Dios!- grito Cato desesperado, Glimmer lo regreso a ver ofendida.

-Pediré la ensalada italiana- recargo su cabeza en mi hombro y comencé a sentir más frio que antes, mi brazo rodeo sus hombros como si yo fuera una maquina. La cena transcurrió tranquila, con una que otra pelea entre Glimmer y los chicos.

-¿Nos vamos ya?- pregunte riéndome al ver sus caras ofendidas –Por favor- chillo Glimmer

-¡Oh Mierda!- gruño Cato

-¿Qué?-

-Los malditos paparazzi están en todas partes- Asomé un poco la cara por la ventana pero un flashazo me cegó de inmediato

-Debe ser porque tuitee que estaríamos aquí- Glimmer comenzó a arreglarse, mis puños se cerraban tratando de contener la ira.

-¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? ¿Tratas de sacar fama de nosotros?- grito Finnick

-Glimmer amor…- trate de tomar su mano, pero ella salió corriendo

-¡Yo tengo mi propia fama, idiota de mierda!- Glimmer se levanto ofendida y salió corriendo

-Gracias Odair-negué con la cabeza y salí detrás de ella. En cuanto abrí la puerta del restaurante me cegué ante la cantidad de flashazos.

-Peeta, Peeta ¿Por qué Glimmer se veía tan molesta?-

-Peeta ¿Esta Glimmer embarazada?-

-Peeta ¿es cierto que la boda es en abril?- Mi boca se abrió para gritar de groserías pero no pude. Corrí hasta mi auto y traté de mover a la multitud que se había formado alrededor de mi auto

-¡Muévanse!- grité y pite, hasta que salió la seguridad del restaurante a moverlos a todos

"_**Prdona, no qria molestarte. Sabs qe tu novia me sak de quicio"**_

_**-Finnick **_

Leí rápidamente el mensaje y regresé la vista hacia la carretera, quería alejarme de todo, pensar bien en todo lo que sucedía a mí alrededor, esto no podía seguir así. Necesitaba un trago más que el propio aire. Aceleré al ver un pequeño bar. Estacione el auto y mire a mi alrededor para asegurarme de que nadie me había seguido.

Entré algo desesperado y me senté frente a la barra

-Una cerveza por favor- dije indiferente. La chica que limpiaba la barra clavó sus enormes y hermosos ojos grises en mí

-Perdona no te escuche- Se acercó a mí con una enorme sonrisa

-Un-una cerveza- balbucee

-¿Estás bien?- movió la trenza que amarraba su hermoso y algo alborotado cabello castaño.

-Eh, si-

-Vale, una cerveza entonces- se movió un poco para atender a sus otros clientes. Sentí la desesperación de que ella me hablara, de que esos ojos tan hermosos me miraran de nuevo

-Eh- levante la mano llamándola

-¿Me podrías traer un vodka?-

-Claro- me sonrió de nuevo ¡Mierda me iba a dar un infarto!

_**All Of my life. Where have you been? I wonder if I ever see you again. And If that day comes, I know we could win. I wonder if I ever see you again.**_

Sonaba de fondo la canción de Lenny Kravitz. Se me quedo viendo detenidamente, poniéndome extremadamente nervioso.

-Sabes, te me haces conocido- No pude evitar sonrojarme

-Algún primo ¿tal vez?-

-No, olvídalo- se volvió de nuevo y la llame

-¿Se te ofrece algo más?- Su sonrisa me hizo a mí que sonriera. Esa sonrisa me estaba provocando esa calidez que yo tanto había pedido. Sus hermosos ojos grises eran cubiertos por unas hermosas y largas pestañas, sus mejillas tenían un ligero tono rosado y su cabello alborotado en una trenza me estaba poniendo en un aprieto

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto al darse cuenta de mi mirada.

-Peeta, amm Mellark- se comenzó a reír ¿Pero qué demonios?

-Mi nombre es igual de extraño que el tuyo-

-¿y cómo te llamas?- trono la boca

-Ahh, es muy poco profesional decirlo- Me sorprendió que no me hubiera reconocido. No es por ser egocéntrico, o algo parecido, pero la gente siempre me reconocía al saber mi nombre, algunas gritaban como histéricas y otras me pedían una foto, desesperadas. Pero ella estaba ahí sonriendo, sin gritar, sin emocionarse, normal.

-¡Oh vamos! Yo ya te he dicho el mío-

-Porque has querido-

-Muy astuta- conteste sonriendo. Por primera vez en muchos años había logrado sacar mi sonrisa verdadera. En 2 hrs con ella había logrado más de lo que había logrado en un mes de relación con Glimmer.

-¡Catnip!- gritó un chico alto y joven desde la otra esquina de la barra

-Catnip ¡Haymitch quiere verte!-

-Vale- asintió y regreso a verme

-Disculpa Mellark, el deber llama- Asentí y regrese a ver al chico que la había llamado ¡Menudo Idiota! Coqueteándole a una pelirroja, teniendo a esta diosa griega todas las noches para el.

-Listo-

-Entonces Catnip- me miro divertida, poniéndome nervioso

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-

-Emm ¿Catnip?- Estallo en carcajadas, provocándome que me sonrojara y mis mejillas se inflaran.

-¿Qué?-

-Yo no me llamo Catnip-

-¿Entonces cómo te llamas?-

-Oh no, no me atraparas Mellark- Se alejo de nuevo y me dejo con una sonrisa idiota. A lo lejos pude notar su hermosa y alta figura, su ropa entallada dejaba ver lo perfecta que era su silueta, volvió el rostro un poco y noto como la miraba

-Mellark no puedes ver a la gente de esa manera- me saco de mi trance

-¿Tienes televisión?- no pude evitar preguntarle, la necesitaba ahí, en ese momento. Tal vez si sabía que yo era famoso se arrojaría a mis brazos

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundida

-De verdad ¿no sabes quién soy?- la diversión abandono su rostro y se alejo asustada. ¡Mierda no! Probablemente pensaba que yo era un loco.

-¡Gale!- grito

-No, no, no, no te asustes, soy Peeta Mellark, el actor- abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla, se inclino un poco y pensé que se desmayaría.

-Amigo, ni una gota más de alcohol para ti- se estaba riendo a carcajadas, debo admitir que me ofendí un poco.

-¿Por qué no me crees?- movió los hombros indiferente

-¿Qué haría Peeta Mellark en un sitio como este?- reí un poco

-Por cierto ¿Cómo se llama este lugar?- acomodo unos vasos y botellas

-Panem ¿Me dirás tu verdadero nombre?- En serio la chica no se creía quien era yo. Tenía que sacar provecho de la situación.

-Solo si tu me dices el tuyo primero- me miro divertida.

-Entonces seremos anónimos, disculpa anónimo, debo atender a la otra clientela

-¿Me consideras clientela?-

-Clientela anónima- los dos reímos y pude ver como se iba, mi celular comenzó a sonar.

-Peeta ¿En dónde demonios estas?- regresé a ver a todos lados.

-En Panem- dije sonriendo.

-¡Mierda Peeta! ¿Estás drogado? ¿O es una clave para decirme que estas con una chica?- no pude evitar reír a carcajadas

-No precisamente- la chica se acercaba de nuevo sonriendo

-Nos vemos Odair-

-Con un demonio Pee…- colgué el teléfono y mi sonrisa idiota volvió cuando ella estaba frente a mí.

-Anónimo, estamos a punto de cerrar, es mejor que te vayas desacomodando-

-¿Me corre usted anónima?- Asintió y comenzó a recoger las botellas

-Anónima, ¿podrías darme tu numero?- me regreso a ver y sacó un papel, después de unos segundos me lo entrego.

"_**Que inapropiado ni siquiera se su nombre"**_ sonreí como un tonto

"_**Puedo ponerte como anónima en mi teléfono" **_Me sonrió y asintió.

-Anota, es 55-553…-

-Gracias- respondí más que radiante. De pronto de escucho como una persecusion fuera del bar y bastantes gritos, la chica y yo salimos a ver que pasaba

-¡Peeta! ¡Peeta!- gritaban los paparazzi

-¡Mierda!- grite, regrese a ver a la chica anónima y pude ver que se había puesto palida, su boca se abria y se cerraba

-¿Te volveré a ver?-le pregunté, me miro atónita. El chico que la había llamado Catnip apareció.

-¿Pero que demonios esta pasando?- dijo tratando de cubrirse la cara por los flashazos

-Gale ayudame a llevar al señor Mellark a su auto-

-¿Qué?-

-Vamos- dijo Gale mientras los dos me tomaban de cada brazo y empujaban a la multitud. Lograron meterme a mi auto y pude ver que ella todavía estaba palida. Saque mi celular y comencé a escribir un mensaje

"_**Te lo dije"**__ Enviar_. Mañana volvería, volvería todos los días hasta saber cual era su verdadero nombre. Mi celular vibró.

" _**Everdeen" **_

¿Qué demonios era eso?

_**Gosh, me quedó muy largo, pero espero que lo disfruten, es mi primer fic de The Hunger Games :$$ Si tienen alguna sugerencia o recomendación, serán mas que bienvenidas. Espero nos sigamos leyendo. **_

_**Nos vemos el próximo cap 3! **_


	2. I Do Adore

_**I do Adore.**_

_**La recomendación para este cap es I do Adore-Mindy Gledhill **_

_**Este cap, tendrá lemmons muy suaves && acciones un poco fuertes, espero no les moleste :s hahaha. Nos leemos mas abajo ;) **_

Podía sentir una pequeña mano en mi pecho tratando de moverme. Yo no quería despertar, estaba soñando con ella, con sus hermosos ojos mirándome

-¡Peeta!- grito Glimmer en mi oído.

-¿Por qué no dormiste en la cama conmigo?- Acomode mi cabello y frote mis ojos. ¿Había sido solo un sueño lo de anoche?

-Pensé que estabas molesta-

-Lo estaba, pero no puedo durar mucho tiempo enojada contigo, volví al restaurante pero ya no estabas, y cuando llegue aquí, ni tú, ni tu auto estaban- Hizo un puchero que me hizo sonreír un poco, trató de acomodarse en mi pecho y en mis brazos, el frío volvió a mí.

-Iré a preparar algo para que desayunemos- la moví un poco, me remordía la conciencia. Quería decirle como me sentía pero no podía, me había encariñado con ella. Jaló mi playera y se acomodo en mi pecho

-Ya he ordenado algo, me dijeron que llegaban en 15 minutos, quiero estar contigo, me hiciste mucha falta anoche-mordió su labio y su mano comenzó a descender peligrosamente

-Glimm… ahora…no- tome su pequeña mano y la puse en mi pecho, trato de bajarla de nuevo, pero la tome entre mis manos y le di un pequeño beso

-Ahora no- me miro sorprendida, yo no era de esos chicos que rechazan un rápido por la mañana

-¿Estás bien?- asentí y me levante rápidamente, lo último que quería era dar explicaciones.

-Me iré a dar una ducha ¿vale? Avísame cuando llegue el desayuno- me miro confundida y asintió.

Entré rápido a la ducha y abrí el agua caliente para relajarme un poco, enjabone mi pecho, mi abdomen y de repente apareció ella, sus ojos grises mirándome, su sonrisa cálida invadiendo mi pecho, sus labios acercándose peligrosamente hacia los míos y…

-¡Peeta! ¿Te estás tocando?- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡Mierda, mierda!

-Glimmer, no es lo que… ¿Por qué no tocas? ¿Qué demonios?-

-Parece que tú tocas demasiado por aquí, por cierto, ya llego el desayuno – me miro de arriba abajo y salió de la habitación riendo a carcajadas.

Abrí el agua fría inmediatamente, cualquier rastro de relajación se había ido. Trate de que el agua me "calmara" un poco y me ayudara a sacar a la chica anónima de mi cabeza.

Regresé a ver al espejo y no reconocí al tomate que estaba reflejado en el ¡Mierda Glimmer me había visto! Nunca lo hago y justo hoy… demonios. Me vestí rápido y salí hacia el pequeño comedor.

-Glimmer…- ahogo una risita.

-Mierda Glimmer, quiero hablar contigo-

-Sabes, yo te entiendo. Eres un chico y es normal, a veces yo también lo hago- me atragante con el pedacito de mango que había comido.

-¿Qué?-

-Si bueno, como anoche que no estabas, no dejaba de pensar en ti- me guiño el ojo y se retiro de la mesa. Me sonroje por completo, sentía mis orejas arder, me habían dicho de todo, pero eso era nuevo.

-Hoy tengo una sesión de fotos, llegaré, un poco tarde-

-Sí, yo tengo una… entrevista- mentí.

-Vale, te veré en la noche entonces- me dio un beso rápido y se fue.

-Finnick ¡Tienes que venir ahora!- grité a través de mi celular.

-¿Qué pasa?- se escuchaba somnoliento

-¿Peeta? ¿Está todo bien?- sabía que si le decía que si, no tendría ni la molestia de despedirse antes de colgar el teléfono

-No, tienes que venir, necesito tu ayuda-

-Voy para allá-

-¡Peeta! ¡Peeta!- escuche los golpes desesperados de Cato y Finnick en la puerta. Tardé un poco en abrir, quería ver que tanto podían preocuparse

-¡Hay que tirar la puerta!- grito Cato

-¡Chicos!- grité al abrir la puerta. Los ojos de Finnick estaban más abiertos de lo normal y comencé a reír como tonto.

-¡No es gracioso imbécil! Estaba a punto de llamarle a la policía-

-¿Quieren algo de beber?-

-Una cerveza- Cerveza, la chica de ayer. Sacudí la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien?- negué con la cabeza, les conté la historia a los chicos

-¿Everdeen?- dijo Finnick al leer el mensaje

-¿No habrá querido decir Evergreen?- Finnick y yo miramos a Cato

-¿Qué? Es una tienda naturista, en donde Clove y yo a veces vamos- nos comenzamos a reír.

-Pude ser-

-Tal vez quería que la vieras ahí-

-Sí, tal vez es como un acertijo- Los tres nos miramos y todos entendieron mi expresión

-¡Al auto!- grito Cato.

Bajamos corriendo y conduje como loco hasta llegar a la pequeña tienda naturista que estaba frente a la playa

-¿Y si no, quería verme aquí?-

-Por lo que nos contaste, parecía que de verdad le has gustado- una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro. Era impresionante lo que esta chica podía hacer en mí sin ni siquiera estar presente.

-¿Tú crees?-

-Claro- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-¿Y si la llamas? Tal vez sintió que la dejaste plantada- ¿Llamarla? No podía ¿Qué tal que estaba con su novio?

-¡Llámala!- grito Odair

-Ya, ya, tranquilo- comencé a buscar el número. _Marcar. _

-¿Peeta?- las orejas comenzaron a arderme al escuchar mi nombre en esa hermosa voz

-Hola anónima, ¿Cómo estás?-

-Sigo un poco…em ¿Cuál serías la palabra?-

-¿Encantada?- los chicos me miraron y rodaron los ojos.

-¿Aún sigues ebrio? Sorprendida, diría yo- reí un poco, su cara sonriente vino a mi mente de inmediato

-Por cierto, estoy en Evergreen-

-Y me avisas por qué…-

-¿Aquí querías que nos viéramos no?- su risa casi hace que la bocina de mi celular se rompiera

-¿Qué? Anónima, deja de jugar conmigo- ¿Qué era lo que me gustaba de esta desconocida? El hecho de que no hiciera lo que yo quisiera tal vez. O que no cayera rendida a mis pies al instante de saber mi nombre

-Según recuerdo yo, mi mensaje decía Everdeen-

-Si…-

-¿Dices que estas en Evergreen verdad?-

-Si…- volví a contestar en el mismo tono de duda

-Vale, te veo ahí en 15 minutos-

-Vale…- dije casi sin aire. Colgó el teléfono y regresé a ver a los chicos

-¿Y bien?- dijo Finnick. Comencé a bailar y soltar puños al aire

-Me parece que le ha ido bien-

-Se tienen que ir, ahora, ahora- los, empuje hacia el auto sin escuchar sus protestas

-Hasta mañana- me puse mi gorra, mis lentes obscuros y una pequeña barba falsa para disimular quien era. Me senté frente a Evergreen y espere a que la chica llegara.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar.

-¿Mellark? ¿En donde estas?- Y entonces la vi, ahí con un pequeño y ligero vestido blanco con un listón rosa en la cintura. Su cabello estaba suelto y usaba unas sandalias pequeñas, se veía una arruguita en su frente y sentí que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho, sus ojos grises se clavaron en mí.

-¿Peeta?- susurro

-Hola anónima- medio sonreí, realmente quería saber su nombre. Estiró su mano en señal de saludo

-Everdeen. Katniss Everdeen- sacudió mi mano

-¿Ah?- comenzó a reír.

-Es mi nombre, Peeta- susurro en mi oído.

-Ah, vaya, sí, sí, sí que es raro- balbuceé sin poder soltar su mano

-¿De verdad pensaste que te quería ver aquí?-

-En realidad, fue todo un acertijo tratar de averiguarlo, Cato fue el que…-

-¿Cato? ¿El chico de Tributos 2?-

-Ehh… si, el es el vocalista-

-Woao- sentí mis orejas arder de nuevo, pero esta vez no era vergüenza, ¿celos? Sacudí la cabeza

-¿Te gusta la banda?-

-La verdad es que no- se sonrojo

-Pero a mi hermana le encantan, por eso se quiénes son- los dos sonreímos

-Vaya, puedo conseguirte un autógrafo-

-¿De verdad? Eso sería fantástico. Por cierto, me gusta la barba- toco mi barba falsa y sonrió, un cosquilleo electrizante recorrió mi barbilla y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos

-¿Estás bien?- Asentí nervioso

-¿Quieres un helado o algo? Ya que estamos aquí- asintió y se puso de pie.

-Recuerda que es una tienda naturista, no puedes pedir un McFlurry o algo parecido- comenzó a reír a carcajadas, haciendo que todos nos miraran. Era simplemente encantadora

-Bien, ¿Qué quieres?-

-Espera un minuto, no alcanzo a ver lo que dice en la pizarra- sacó unos lentes y comenzó a leer lo que decía en la pizarra

-¡Mierda, no hay nada que me guste!- reí a carcajadas

-¿Me podrías dar dos gelatinas de mandarina?-

-Claro- respondió la chica amable

-Debes probarla, te encantará- ella asintió

-¿Te molesta si pago yo lo mío?- fruncí la boca

-Un poco sí, tengo dinero para pagarlo-

-Lo sé señor Peeta yo tengo millones, pero me gustaría pagar lo mío, por favor- No pude negarme a esa cara y asentí algo molesto

-Aquí tienen- sonrió la empleada, Katniss me dio el dinero, que acepte de malas por cierto. Y nos fuimos

-¿Quieres caminar en la playa?- pregunto ella. Asentí más entusiasta de lo que debería.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-20 ¿Y tú?-

-¿En verdad no tienes televisión?- pregunté divertido, ella me sacó la lengua. Demonios, tuve que usar toda mi fuerza para no besar esa lengua.

-No me la paso todooo el día viéndola, o al menos no en los programas que tu sales-

-Tengo 22 años- dije rodando los ojos ¿A qué se refería con los programas en los que yo salgo?

-¿Qué haces cuando no estás en el bar?-

-Estudio- dijo lamiendo la cuchara con gelatina.

-¿Qué estudias?-

-Periodismo-

-Vaya, tal vez podrías hacer un artículo sobre mi-

-Periodismo serio- dijo riendo

-Yo soy serio- escupió un poco de gelatina y se tapo la boca. No podía evitar pensar en lo adorable que era.

-Claro, claro Mellark, eh, espera- puso su mano en mi hombro y comenzó a quitarse las sandalias.

-La arena, pica- dijo tratando de explicarme. Era como si viviera en su propio mundo.

-Puedo cargarlos- hablé sin pensar ¿Qué demonios?

-¿Qué?- dijo entre risas

-Sí, tu, tu, pagaste tu gelatina, creo que puedo cargar con unas simples sandalias-

-Mis sandalias no son simples Mellark- replico con aire ofendido mientras me las entregaba, sus dedos rozaron los míos y pude sentir el cosquilleo que había sentido cuando toco mi barba.

-¿Tu qué haces cuando no estás haciendo películas?- froté mi barba haciéndola reír.

-Realmente, me encierro en mi casa. Lo último que quiero es enfrentarme a la gente, solo tengo dos semanas para mi entre película y película, a veces suelo leer algún libro, o escuchar un nuevo grupo de música-

-Eso debe ser difícil- dijo subiéndose un poco las gafas

-Sí, pero el esfuerzo vale la pena, me encanta mi trabajo- me estaba mirando, podía admirar sus hermosos ojos a través de las gafas.

-Puedo ver que te encanta-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Por la forma en la que te brillaron los ojos- si supieras que fue por ti…

-Eh si- Su celular comenzó a sonar y contesto rápidamente al ver el numero.

-Hola Gale, ¿Qué pasa?-

-Oh vaya, no, no creo tardar más tiempo- me miro de reojo –Vale te veré ahí- de nuevo el ardor en las orejas, a este paso alguna se me caería.

-¿Te tienes que ir?- asintió y toco mi hombro

-Gracias por la encantadora tarde, de verdad que la necesitaba- su mirada se ensombreció. No, no ¿Qué le pasaba?

-¿Te irás en taxi?-

-¿Bromeas? No todos somos actores de fama internacional Mellark, tomaré el bus-

- Los taxis no son para gente famosa-

-En el bus siempre conoces a alguien-

-Entonces, déjame acompañarte a la parada-

-Vale- dijo mientras comenzaba a hacerse la hermosa trenza que traía anoche, seguramente así se peinaba cuando trabajaba.

-Fue una encantadora tarde- dijo cuando vio acercarse el bus. Quito un pedazo de la barba falsa que tenía pegada y me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Mi cara se sonrojo y sentí mi corazón en llamas.

-Nos vemos- Se subió al autobús y se despidió con una mano a través de la ventana.

-Si…nos vemos-

_**Creo que cada vez me quedan mas largos D: hahaha gracias por sus excelentes reviews haha. **_

_**Cualquier sugerencia, o recomendación es bienvenida! ;) Nos leemos el próximo cap. **_

_**Por cierto ¿Cada cuanto les gustaría que actualizara? Que no sea diario por favor haha**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**XkanakoX**__**: Como dijiste que no te había parecido larga, la hice aun mas LARGA haha. Gracias por tu review.**_

_**torposoplo12**__**: Lo se, es que la pobre Katniss vive en su propio mundo haha. Gracias. **_

_**DandelioN2**__**: Muchisimas gracias! Esto es lo que inspira para seguir escribiendo haha**_

_**Adrix Mellark**__**: Muchas gracias, espero que siga gustando. **_


	3. Ideas!

_**Help**_

_**La mayoría de los caps los narra Peeta, porque la vida de Katniss es un misterio y me gustaría que ustedes con Peeta vayan descubriendo cada uno de ellos (:**_

Su cabello castaño, sus labios sobre los míos, su voz diciendo mi nombre, sus piernas enredadas en mi cintura.

-¡Peeta!- me sacudió Glimmer

-¿Qué, qué? ¿Qué pasa?- me levante alterado

-Bueno, es que estaba tratando de dormir-

-¿Y?- Dije algo irritado

-Y cuando me di la vuelta, algo duro me dio a entender que alguien estaba teniendo un buen sueño- señalo hacia mi entre pierna y vi a lo que se refería.

-¡Glimmer!- intenté taparme con la almohada

-¡Peeta!- me imito ella burlándose.

-Peeta, Peeta, debes de liberar tensiones ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?- oh no, de nuevo la mano hábil de Glimmer se ponía al ataque.

-No, Glim, tengo que ducharme, tengo que salir-

-Yo también, por cierto, ¿Cuándo empiezas a filmar Sinsajo?- abrí mis ojos, todo el asunto de Katniss me había hecho olvidar que en 4 días debía de volver al set.

-Debo llamar a los chicos, voy a salir con ellos- Glimmer rodo los ojos y se fue.

-0-

-¿Por qué no la llamas?- pregunto Cato

-No quiero ser un acosador-

-¿No es muy pronto? Acabo de verla ayer-

-Para el amor no hay tiempo que valga- dijo Finnick

-Hablando de eso, creo que es hora de que termines con Glimmer, es como si la estuvieras engañando Peeta-

-Lo sé, es solo que, no puedo-

-Peeta-

-Ahora no Cato- saqué mi celular y miré le numero de Katniss por unos minutos

-Con un demonio…- Finnick me quito el celular de las manos y marco el numero.

-¿Hola?-

-Katniss, hola-

-Hey Peeta- su voz se escuchaba quebrada, como si hubiera estado llorando o gritando.

-¿Estás bien?-

-No- El corazón se me subió a la boca.

-¿Qué, qué pasa? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-

-¿Podríamos vernos?-

-Cla-claro, ¿en dónde?-

-En Panem, a las 6 ¿vale?-

-Está bien ahí te veo-

-¿Qué?- gritaron los chicos al mismo tiempo.

-No sé, no se escuchaba nada bien, creo que le pasa algo-

-¿Se verán?-

-Si, en una hora-

-Cato, préstame tu auto-

-¿Por qué?-

-Podrían reconocer el mío- me dio sus llaves de mala gana y me fui hacia el bar.

"**Ya estoy aquí" **

"**Salgo en 5 mnts."**

Por alguna razón comencé a respirar más lento, movía mi cabello como si tuviera un tic nervioso. La vi salir del bar, no era la misma chica que había visto ayer. Estaba pálida y sus ojos seguían siendo hermosos pero se veían hundidos y llorosos. A pesar de la barba y los lentes esta vez me reconoció.

-Peeta…- dijo en un susurro.

-¿Puedo ayudar en algo?- la mire, ahí, tan desanimada, no se reflejaba ningún rastro de sonrisa, como si ayer no hubiera existido nunca.

-¿Sabes curar el cáncer?- ¿Tenía cáncer?

-No…- se acerco a mí y pensé que iba a abofetearme

-Entonces nada puedes hacer para ayudarme- se desplomo en mis brazos.

-¿Kat- Katniss?- la cargué y la subí a la parte trasera del auto de Cato y me senté acomodando su cabeza en mis piernas, la sacudí un poco y abrió la boca.

-Siempre te veo, en películas, entrevistas, videos musicales. En donde actúas muy raro por cierto- seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-Mi hermana pequeña, Prim, es ella…- se incorporó lentamente

-Se lo diagnosticaron hace 1 año y trata de llevar una vida normal, pero hoy en la mañana, bueno digamos que tuvo una mala mañana y ahora está en el hospital y me pidieron que saliera- me abrazo muy fuerte y así como me abrazo se separo rápidamente.

-Perdona- se limpio las lágrimas y me sonrió.

-¿Perdonarte por qué?- esta vez fui yo quien la abrazo y ella me correspondió, acaricié levemente su espalda y ella comenzó a llorar de nuevo, se separó un poco de mí y me miro a los ojos, retiro lentamente la barba falsa que traía y acaricio mi cabello.

-Mellark…- podía sentir su respiración y el tacto de sus dedos con mi cabello era hipnotizante.

-Mhmm-

-Me gustas mas sin barba- sonrió y sus labios se acercaron a los míos.

-¡Es Peeta Mellark!- chillo una chica fuera del auto.

-¡PEETA!- la multitud comenzó a arremolinarse alrededor.

-¡Vámonos!- dijo Katniss separándose de mí. Mis labios quedaron ligeramente fruncidos y las orejas me ardían.

-Vale- conduje sin sentido hasta que Katniss hablo.

-Puedes dejarme aquí, no quiero ser acosada por tus fans, además, tengo que ir a ver a mi hermana-

-No me molesta llevarte al hospital-

-No quiero que mañana salgas en todos lados en televisión y todos piensen que estas saliendo de haberte operado las nalgas-

-Jajaja- su sonrisa volvió

-Es más, tengo una idea- saque mi celular y comencé a llamar…

_**Gracias por sus reviews. *u* Uuuh ya sé que días actualizare, martes y viernes ¿les parece? ¿Ya quieren un lemmon de Peeta? (-8 hahahhahaha Bueno. Oh lo se, me quedó corto, pero es para que se queden en suspenso. Pobre Prim :c. Nos leemos el próximo cap ;)**_

_**And may the odds be ever in your favor. **_


	4. Everything's Ok

_**Everything's Ok. **_

_**Katniss POV *o* **_

_**Katniss POV**_

-¿Qué idea?- pregunte confundida. Sus hermosos ojos verdes se posaron en los míos y me sonroje un poco "espero no lo haya notado" como el acercamiento de hace un rato. Realmente quería besarlo, pero ¿Qué tal que él piensa que solo lo quiero por su fama?

-Entonces nos vemos en 40 minutos-

-¿Con quién hablabas?-

-Es una sorpresa- dijo un sonriente Peeta Mellark. ¡Madre Santa! A veces se me olvidaba quien era él. Estaba en el auto de Peeta Mellark, con Peeta Mellark, inundada del dulce aroma de su loción y el brillo de su presencia. Llegamos al hospital y Peeta me abrió la puerta para ayudarme a salir, su mano toco la mía y sentí un choque eléctrico. Se había puesto la barba otra vez.

-Vengo a ver a Primrose Everdeen-

-¿Ya vio la hora?- dijo la enfermera regordeta

-Lo sé, pero es mi hermana y…-

-No hay mas visitas- Me volteé con los ojos llorosos y me senté a lado de Peeta

-Esta idiota no me deja pasar-

-Tranquila-

-No puedo, mi hermana esta sola, en esa habitación, tan fría- el celular de Peeta comenzó a sonar.

-Espera- Salió de la recepción y regreso unos minutos después.

-¿Cuál es la sorpresa Mellark? ¿Te quitarás la barba y recitaras algo de Hamlet?-

-Ja, muy graciosa Everdeen- apretó un poco nariz y se levanto rápidamente.

-Lamento llegar tarde- ¡ES CATO! ¡CATO! Mis ojos se abrieron como platos

_**Peeta POV.**_

-Lamento llegar tarde- dijo Cato en la entrada

-¡Mierda Cato! Tan siquiera trajiste tu guitarra-

-Pero claro- me mostro su guitarra y regresé a ver a Katniss

-¿Katniss?- se había puesto pálida y tenía los ojos bien abiertos

-Cato, ella es Katniss, Katniss el es Cato-

-La famosa Katniss- ella despertó de su trance y se le quedo viendo divertida.

-¿Famosa eh?- de nuevo el ardor en las orejas.

-Cato suele exagerar las cosas-

-Oh, ya veo-

-Bueno ¿En dónde esta mi pequeña fan?-

-En en la habitación 454, pero suerte con la tipa esa- Cato me miro y me arranco la barba

-¡Ahhhh!- Me dolió hasta el… me dolió.

-Así será más fácil-

-¿De qué hablan?- nos pregunto Katniss confundida, mientras yo me sobaba la barbilla.

-¡Mierda Cato! Siento la cara al rojo vivo- Cato comenzó a reírse como idiota.

-Buenas noches- se acerco a donde estaba la enfermera.

-Llene estas formas- La mujer ni siquiera nos regresó a ver.

-Usted no entiende, vengo de un acto de beneficencia- la mujer levanto la mirada de su revista de chismes y nos miro atónita.

-Pero si son…- regreso a ver su revista y después a nosotros.

-Sí, lo sé, verá, mi amigo aquí. Peeta Mellark, y yo necesitamos ver a una pequeña niña-

-Por supuesto, ¿En qué habitación se encuentra?- Cato regresó a ver a Katniss

-En la 454- dijo tímidamente.

-Pasen, Oh esperen, ¿me podrían firmar la revista?-

-Claro- dijo Cato, los dos firmamos la revista y nos fuimos detrás de Katniss.

-Espera- tome suavemente a Katniss del brazo.

-Tenemos que darle la sorpresa ya sabes- ella asintió emocionada y se puso detrás de nosotros. Me acerqué a la puerta y toque.

-Pase- dijo una voz débilmente.

-¿Es esta la habitación de la señorita Primrose Everdeen?- dije asomando la cabeza, una pequeña niña muy pálida y de cabello rubio, sus pequeños ojos verdes algo hundidos se abrieron al verme ahí.

-¿Peeta Mellark?- en su pequeño rostro se dibujo una sonrisa

-O espera, aún hay mas- se incorporó lentamente.

-Me dijeron que a alguien aquí le gustan ¡Tributos 2!- grito Cato, la pequeña niña grito

-¡Cato! ¡ES CATO! ¡CATO! ¡AAAAH!- cualquier rastro de debilidad en ella se desvaneció en ese momento y se levantó corriendo de la cama para abrazar a Cato, quien la abrazó también, unas pequeñas lágrimas se dejaron ver. Cato se agacho y acaricio su barbilla

-¿Qué pasa? Aún no comienzo a tocar- la niña rió un poco

-Es solo que me gustaría que mi hermana estuviera aquí-

-Oh, las sorpresas no terminan- dijo Katniss desde la puerta.

-¡Katniss!- corrió a abrazar a su hermana

-Prim, te ves mejor que nunca-

-Bueno, que empiece la fiesta ¿no?- dije tratando de animar el asunto.

Cato se sentó en un banco y saco su guitarra, mientras que la pequeña Primrose se sentó frente a él.

-La siguiente canción, está dedicada a una pequeña señorita especial- los ojos de la hermana de Katniss brillaron y regresó a verme sonriendo.

_**-**__**So don't you go,**____**Away, I know,**____**Without your love,**____**I'll never find my way back home- **_Cato siguió cantando y la pequeña le aplaudía.

-Vaya Cato, creo que nunca habías tenido tan buena crítica-

-Ni tan buen publico- dijo el sonriéndole a la pequeña.

-¿Me podrías prestar tu guitarra?- pregunto Katniss.

-Claro-

-Prim, tu eres fuerte, siempre lo has sido y yo se que nunca dejarás de serlo, eres lo mas importante en mi vida. Te amo- Por un momento mi mente salió del hospital y de esta triste situación, me imagine a Katniss diciendo las mismas últimas palabras solo que a una persona diferente "Peeta Mellark te amo".

- _**deep in the meadow, under the willow**__**. **__**A bed of grass, a soft green pillow**__**- **_Su voz, me saco de mi trance y me hipnotizo de inmediato, incluso Cato la miro atónito.

-_**Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes**__**. **__**And when again they open, the sun will rise- **_

La pequeña se levanto del suelo y corrió para abrazar a su hermana, Katniss correspondió el abrazo y las dos comenzaron a llorar, regrese a ver a Cato sin saber qué hacer y pude ver que él las miraba con ternura, incluso puedo asegurar que iba a llorar.

-Oh lo siento chicos- dijo Katniss.

-No te preocupes- dije sin dejar de verla, se veía tan tranquila y feliz.

-Peeta, tenemos que irnos, mañana tenemos que reunirnos temprano con Effie-

-¿Effie?- pregunto la pequeña Primrose emocionada, en comparación de Katniss que se había puesto seria.

-Effie es mi representante Primrose- la abracé un poco y la cara de Katniss se suavizo ¿Se había puesto celosa?

-Me puedes decir Prim- dijo tímidamente.

-Bueno Prim, nos tenemos que ir- dijo Cato, mientras pellizcaba levemente su mejilla.

-Nos vemos Katniss-

-Nos vemos- le dijo ella.

-Adiós Katniss- le sonreí y ella me jalo para abrazarme

-Gracias Peeta, gracias- me abrazo fuerte y pude sentir su aroma y la calidez de su abrazo.

Me separa difícilmente y salí de la habitación con Cato

-¡Vaya que si es sexy!- le golpee el brazo

-¿Y eso por qué fue?- volví a golpearlo

-Ahhh, ¿podrías dejar de hacer eso?-

-El primero fue por la barba, el segundo por decirle a Katniss que era famosa y el tercero…-

-¿Tercero?- lo volví a golpear.

-Por ser simplemente tú- sonreí y metí las manos en mis bolsillos.

-¡Peeta!- escuche una vocecita.

-Prim ¿Qué pasa?- la mire preocupado. Jalo de mi playera para que me agachara y me dijo al oído.

-Le gustas a Katniss- me sorprendí y la mire con una sonrisa boba

-Dile que a mí también- Prim sonrió y fue corriendo a su habitación.

-¿Qué hiciste?-

-Decir la verdad- contesté.

-Te estás metiendo en un problema Peeta…-

_**¡A Peeta le gusta Katniss! Uhh Uhhh Ohh Peeta Peeta, ¿Qué harás con Glimmer? Bueno gracias por sus reviews :DD espero que no les moleste que no me enfoque mucho en la fama de Peeta, pero por ahora no es muy importante porque se supone que esta descansado, ya vendrá todo eso después :o haha. **_

_**torposoplo12**__**: ¡Sii pobre Prim :c! Lo see son super lindos jsdbfjshbd hahahah *-*Oh no se no se que tanto lemmon pueda haber haha ¡Gracias por tu review! **_

_**Riley92**__**: ¡Lo se pobre Prim! Pero también pobre Katniss que la tiene que cuidar D: Todos los martes && viernes espera cap sin falta ;) ¡Gracias por tu review! **_

_**catniphutcherson95**__**: ¡Hay muchas muchas gracias! Es que Peeta se siente todo un super-star (-8 hahahaha ¡Muchas gracias eso espero! *o* ¡Gracias por tu review! ;) **_

_**Nos leemos el próximo cap. ;) **_

_**And may the odds be ever in your favor.**_


	5. Please Be Mine

_**Please be mine. **_

El despertador sonó exactamente a las 930 de la mañana, Effie odiaba que fuéramos impuntuales. Me levante de la cama y vi una nota de Glimmer.

"_**Tuve un ensayo de pasarela, te veo en la noche. G. x" **_

Así que estaba solo, una sonrisa cruzo mi rostro de inmediato al recordar la noche anterior ¿le habría dicho la pequeña Prim a Katniss lo que le había dicho?

Sacudí un poco la cabeza, la verdad ahora que lo pensaba me avergonzaba un poco, de verdad me gustaba esta chica y sentía que no estaba haciendo las cosas bien. Tal vez ya era hora de hablar con Glimmer.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar.

-¿Peeta?-

-Effie, ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Has visto la hora?- pregunto en un chillido, observé mi reloj y vi que ya estaba atrasado por media hora.

-Lo siento, lo siento Effie, voy para allá-

-Oh, mas te vale Mellark- dijo con tono amenazante antes de colgar. Conocía ese tonito, sabía que me esperaba un buen regaño.

Entré a la ducha "no pienses en Katniss, no pienses en Katniss" intento fallido… Salí lo más rápido que pude, sin peinarme siquiera.

-¡Peeta!- grito Effie en cuanto entre.

-¡Maquillaje, vestuario, rápido rápido, tenemos un horario muy apretado!- Los estilistas comenzaron a jalonearme, hasta que finalmente vi una cara conocida.

-¡Cinna!-

-Hey Peeta, chicos creo que ya tiene suficiente maquillaje para un chico- los maquillistas lo miraron molesto y se retiraron, esto era lo que me gustaba de Cinna, era sencillo y le gustaba que las cosas lo fueran, se molestaba en pequeños detalles pero no al grado de obsesionarse.

-¡Bien todos a sus posiciones, Peeta, ya sabes necesitamos una mirada romántica para el poster de Sinsajo!- asentí y me puse en posición.

La música sonaba los flashes caían sobre mi cara y yo no podía transmitir emoción alguna.

-¡Alto, alto! Peeta esto no está funcionando-

-Lo sé, lo siento, necesito un descanso- salí del estudio y me senté en una banqueta.

Saque mi celular y comencé a llamarla.

-¿Peeta?- dijo en un susurro.

-¿Mal momento?-

-Estoy a media clase, espera un minuto- sonreí como idiota y escuché un leve "¿puedo salir un momento?"

-Listo- dijo

-Vale, lo siento, mejor me hubieras colgado-

-¿Seguro que no intervienen tus llamadas?-

-Según yo, no- los dos reímos.

-¿A qué debo él honor de escuchar tu ronca voz?- pregunto ella.

-¿Tengo voz ronca? ¿No querrás decir sexy?- su risa invadió mi pecho, su risa hacia que mi corazón quisiera explotar, su risa me llenaba por completo.

-No, ronca, solo ronca- reí un poco e imagine la sonrisa que tendría Katniss de seguro.

-Ja, ja- dije con sorna

-Lo sé Mellark, tu fama no me impresiona, ni me impone- abrí la boca para contestar algo pero volví a cerrarla, realmente era eso lo que me había estado preguntando desde que la conocí.

-¿Oh enserio?-

-Si-

-Tal vez debería llevarte a alguna premiación o algo-

-¿Qué?- contesto alarmada.

-Tengo que regresar- dije burlón.

-Ehh, si yo también- colgó el teléfono y regrese al estudio, todos me miraban impacientes

-¿En dónde demonios estabas Peeta?-

-La agenda Effie, la agenda, lo sé-

Me coloqué nuevamente en posición, y comencé a pensar en Katniss, en su sonrisa, en como miraba a su hermana, en el "le gustas a mi hermana" en lo electrizante que eran sus hermosos ojos, su pecho, sus glúteos, sus deseables labios…

-¡Peeta!- grito Cinna

-Llevas media hora así, la sesión ha terminado y tú no te has movido ni un poco, déjame decirte, que esas miradas, esas sonrisas se vieron más que reales. Transmitían verdadero amor, ¿pensabas en Glimmer acaso?- fue como si me hubieran echado un balde de agua fría. Mi cuerpo se tenso al recordar a Glimmer y comencé a evadir la respuesta.

-Tenemos que quedar para salir eh Cinna-

-Ah ya entiendo, no es Glimmer- me guiño y se fue. ¡Mierda!

-¡Peeta!-

-La agenda lo sé-

_**Katniss POV. **_

-¿Qué el tratamiento cuesta cuanto?- grite indignada. Algo así no debería de costar tanto.

-¿5000 dólares la inyección?- El doctor de Prim asintió, el estaba al tanto de nuestra situación económica y de nuestra historia.

-¿Y cuántas dice que necesita Prim?-

-4-junto sus manos y recargo su barbilla en ellas.

-Katniss, la vida de Prim depende de estas inyecciones- Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, la vida de mi pequeña, de mi bebé dependía de inyecciones de 5000 dólares, lo que yo ganaba en al menos unos 5 meses.

-Aplíquele la primera- trate de sonar firme, pero mi voz se quebró.

-Katniss tienes que entender que…-

-Entiendo todo doctor, entiendo que mi hermana morirá si no tengo 20,000 dólares, lo entiendo todo a la perfección, pero no se preocupe, yo veré como puedo pagar esto, usted aplique la primea inyección cuanto antes- el doctor me miró con lastima ¡Como odiaba que me miraran así! Nunca había necesitado a nadie desde que mi padre murió, había visto por mi familia ¡YO SOLA! Mi madre fue una total y completa inútil, desde el momento en que supo la situación de Prim huyo con el primer idiota que se le cruzo enfrente, dejándonos solas.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar y era Peeta. Algo inexplicable paso en ese momento, fue como si ya no hubiera problemas.

-¡Mellark!-dije más alegre de lo normal.

-¿Estas filmando alguna película o en alguna premiación?- se rio, su risa era tan sexy, ronca pero a la vez melodiosa.

-No Katniss, estaba tomando una cerveza en casa, con Cato y Finnick-

-HOLA KATNISS- se escucharon dos voces masculinas y comencé a reír.

-Parece que se te hace cada vez más imposible vivir sin mi- dije satisfactoriamente, aunque en realidad era más una esperanza.

-Puede ser- ¡Oh por Dios!

-¿Podemos vernos?-

-Claro ¿en dónde?-

-En Evergreen-

-Te veo ahí en 30 minutos-

-Nos vemos-

-.

Katniss estaba sentada en la banca frente a la tienda naturista. Peeta llego con un aire despreocupado con su ya conocida por Katniss barba falsa, en cuanto los dos se vieron una enorme sonrisa cruzo su rostro, un alivio de parte de Katniss y algo mas por parte de Peeta, el se acerco y se paro frente a ella. Katniss lo imito y se levanto, se puso de puntitas y le quito lentamente la barba a Peeta, Peeta acaricio sus manos en señal de preocupación, Katniss la retiro suavemente y sobo su barbilla haciendo que los ojos de Peeta se cerraran, despeino un poco su cabello rubio y acerco sus labios a los de él. Peeta podía sentir su respiración y su dulce aroma lo invadía, Katniss abrió su boca dejando pasar el aroma de él, se quedaron así unos segundos con sus labios cerca pero sin besarse hasta que las manos de Peeta decidieron actuar, bajaron lentamente hasta la cintura de Katniss y la atrajo hacia él, las manos de Katniss se enredaron en su cuello y sus labios se fundieron en un suave beso, sus bocas se movían suavemente, los dedos de Katniss no dejaban de jugar con su cabello, mientras que las manos de Peeta descendían peligrosamente hasta sus glúteos. Se separaron hasta que necesitaron respirar, Peeta sonrió al ver aquella escena a Katniss entre sus brazos sonrojada y sonriéndole a él, volvió a besarla con la misma ternura tratando de pegarla más a él.

-¡PEETA AQUÍ!- grito un paparazzi.

Los ojos de Katniss se salieron de sus orbitas al sentir una oleada de flashazos. Cualquier rastro de sonrisa en ambos se borro de inmediato.

-¡Mierda, váyanse!- grito Peeta arrojando puñetazos y quitando cámaras, mientras escuchaba los gritos desesperados de los paparazzi.

-¡Katniss!- grito al ver que empujaban a la chica

-¡Peeta!- los flashazos terminaron de cegarlo y la chica desapareció entre la multitud.

-Katniss…- susurro Peeta.

_**¡Hubo un beso! ¡Malditos paparazzis! ¿Creen que Glimmer lo vea? :o hahaha **_

_**¡Gracias por sus reviews! ;) **_

_**torposoplo12**__**: A Peeta le encanta meterse en problemas jajaja ¡Es un chico malo! **_

_**Riley92**__**: Lo sé Katniss siempre tiene que vérselas por ella misma y en este cap explico un poco sobre como se siente, es una chica fuerte. **_

_**DandelioN2**__**: ¡Sii! Siempre se tiene que ganar primero la aprobación de la familia hahah –musica desuspenso- ¡Ohhh no se que pueda pasar con Glimmer! Tendrás que seguir leyendo hahaha si, pobre Prim :C. **_

_**catniphutcherson95**__**: ¿Arcoiris por los ojos? Jajajajaj lo se Peeta es un tierno *-* Te regalaré un tazón por cada review que dejes ahahha ;)) **_

_**Nos leemos el prox Cap ;) **_


	6. Just Can't Fight This Feeling

_**Just Can't Fight This Feeling.**_

_**Peeta POV.**_

Entre lentamente en el departamento, había perdido de vista a Katniss, y no podía marcarle porque tenía una extraña sensación. Sabía todo lo que significaba esto, sabía la escenita que me haría Glimmer al llegar a la habitación. Sé que la vida de Katniss no volverá a ser la misma y por lo tanto no querrá volver a verme.

Entre lentamente en la habitación esperando escuchar el grito de Glimmer, pero nada.

Estaba ahí acostada boca abajo aun con el vestido de su sesión de fotos. La giré un poco y le quite el vestido lentamente, realmente era hermosa. Realmente Glimmer me encantaba, pero ya no de la misma manera, la acobije y salí de la habitación. Me quede en el sillón pensando en que le diría mañana.

-Peeta- una pequeña mano me sacudió.

-¿Tu me cambiaste anoche verdad?- Asentí.

Beso mi mejilla y se fue directo a la cocina.

-Glimm-

-¿Qué pasa?- traía una de mis playeras y uno de sus pequeños shorts para dormir

-¿No vas a salir hoy?- sonrió y se acerco para besarme.

-No, hoy es tu último día de vacaciones y me gustaría aprovecharlo- su mano movió mi cabello y me dio un beso rápido.

-Me iré a bañar y podemos salir ¿te parece?- asentí sin muchas ganas.

-¿Me veo bien?- se dio la vuelta para dejarme ver su vestido.

-Hermosa, como siempre- sonreí sin ganas.

Salimos de la mano del departamento, Glimmer platicaba conmigo y de vez en cuando me daba uno que otro beso o se acercaba mas a mí, haciéndome sentir como vomito a pleno día de verano.

-Peeta ¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada, es solo que preferiría estar en casa-

-Vale, vámonos entonces-

Caminamos hasta casa y yo seguía sin poder hablar, no sabía cómo decirle lo que había estado pasando estos días.

-Sube Peeta, revisaré el correo- Asentí y subí corriendo. Me acosté en la cama y cerré los ojos. Lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue Katniss, el beso de ayer, me había encantado, sentir su aliento contra mi boca, la suavidad de sus labios, su sonrisa…

-¡PEETA MELLARK!- escuché un azoton y vi a Glimmer con el rostro del mismo color rojo que su vestido.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Te atreves a preguntar qué pasa?- me arrojo una revista en la que salíamos Katniss y yo besándonos. Mierda…

-Glimmer yo…-

-¿Qué te hice yo?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-¿Por qué me perseguiste hasta salir conmigo si no me querías?-

-Glimmer, yo si te quiero, pero…-

-No me vengas con esas mierdas, eres una mierda, una mierda- se desplomo en el piso y comenzó a llorar.

-Glimmer yo nunca quise lastimarte-

-¡Lárgate! ¡Lárgate! ¡Llévate tus cosas!-

-Glimmer, tranquilízate, tenemos que hablar de esto, por favor- Se levantó y me dio una bofetada que me ardió hasta los dedos de los pies.

-¡LARGATE! ¿No me oíste?- Me empujo hacia la puerta y me cerró la puerta en las narices.

-Cato, necesito en donde quedarme-

-¿Qué paso?-

-Larga historia-

-Oh, lo siento hermano, Clove ha venido después de su gira, no la he visto en un mes, ya sabes-

-Oh te entiendo, llamaré a Finnick-

-Finnick no está-

-¿En dónde demonios esta?- comenzaba a irritarme, no tenía dinero ni tarjetas las había dejado en el departamento.

-En Italia, se fue en la mañana y vuelve hasta mañana, ¿Por qué no llamas a Katniss?-

-No sería tan mala idea, gracias Cato, salúdame a Clove-

Se escucho el clic y llame a Katniss.

…

-Pasa- me dijo sonriente, parecía una pequeña con un juguete nuevo.

-Te ves hermosa, ¿vas a salir?-

-No- agacho la mirada y se sonrojo. Se había arreglado para mí. Acomodé un mechón que no había quedado en su trenza y lo puse detrás de su oreja.

-Te ves hermosa-

-Acabas de decirlo-

-No mentía preciosa- Beso mi mejilla y me tomo de la mano.

-Perdona que te moleste Katniss, pero mañana temprano me iré, mañana comienzo a filmar…-

-Sinsajo, lo sé, me lo dijo Prim- saco dos tazas de la pequeña repisa en su cocina.

-Por cierto como esta- Agacho la mirada

-Mejor gracias, aunque ahora está con Haymitch-

-¿El tipo que es dueño del bar en donde trabajas?-

-Sí, el es nuestro tutor por así decirlo, larga historia ¿te importa si no hablamos de eso?- Negué con la cabeza, la verdad es que la vida de Katniss para mí era un misterio.

-Katniss…- susurré, me acerqué a ella lentamente y la abracé, ella me correspondió y hundió su cabeza en mi pecho, podía sentir su respiración y su abrazo no era un abrazo normal, era uno necesitado, de esos que parece que piden ayuda en silencio.

-Dormirás en mi habitación-

-Puedo dormir en el sillón-

-¿Ves algún sillón por aquí?- dijo con una mueca, regresé a ver a los alrededores y vi que solo había una mesita de centro en la sala y una tele enorme, pero nada de sillón.

-¿Pero tienes una tv de plasma no?- rio y me golpeo el brazo.

-Ven te lo enseñare- jalo de mi mano y caminamos hasta el pasillo. Su habitación era pequeña pero acogedora, tenía una enorme mesa llena de libros y recortes de periódicos, el cuarto era de un color café claro. Su cama es grande con cobijas blancas y tiene en un pequeño mueble fotos de ella con Prim, y con el chico del bar.

-Es muy bonita-

-Gracias, yo misma la decore- dijo orgullosa.

-Peeta lo de ayer…-

-Katniss, ahora estamos saliendo- dije sonriente, había sonado duro e imponente pero realmente no aceptaría una negativa después de ese beso que me dio ayer

-Bésame- susurro Katniss. Me acerque lentamente a ella y me agache un poco, acaricie su hermoso cabello y mire sus ojos brillantes, su boca entre abierta esperando el beso me incitaba a tirarla a la cama en ese mismo momento. Acerque su rostro al mío y la bese, nuestras bocas se unieron en un juego de pasión del que ninguno quería parar, sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello se sentía muy bien, mi mano alrededor de su cintura quería subir hasta sus pechos, tocarlos y saborearlos. Mi lengua pidió permiso para entrar y Katniss la dejo, me jalo un poco hacia ella dirigiéndome hasta su cama, chocamos con ella y seguimos besándonos, ninguno quería separarse, sentir el contacto de su piel con la mía era perfecto. Sus piernas se enroscaron alrededor de mi cintura haciéndome cargarla.

-Me encantas…- le dije al oído. Escuche un gemido de su parte que desencadeno una reacción inmediata dentro de mis pantalones. La acosté suavemente en la cama, le quite prenda por prenda y mis ojos pudieron deleitarse con su piel desnuda, baje mis besos de su boca hasta su cuello y de su cuello hasta sus pechos, saboreando cada uno como si fuera un elixir de vida. Escuchaba sus gemidos y sentía los pequeños saltitos que hacía de excitación, sus manos nerviosas movieron mi playera y acaricio mi pecho poniéndome la piel de gallina, comenzó a besarme el cuello hasta llegar a mi oído.

-Peeta- jadeo

-¿Qué pasa?-

-No me siento lista- beso mi lóbulo y dibujo una línea en mi pecho.

-Ahora no- me dio un pequeño beso y me abrazo. Me acosté a lado de ella y nos arropo a los dos, no se puso su playera ni un sostén, asi semidesnuda se durmió en mi pecho. Besé su frente

-Te quiero- susurre al ver sus ojos cerrados.

_**Jkadajk ¡Gracias por sus reviews && su apoyo! Pero tengo una mala noticia, la próxima semana tengo exámenes ¡EXAMENES DE MIERDA! Pero bueno -.-" hahah debo de estudiar un montón, porque debo pasarlos todos con buena calificación, espero puedan entenderme si la prox semana no subo cap. Mil disculpas :C**_

_**torposoplo12**__**: Cato && Finnick son los amigos fastidiosos que todo hombre tiene haha. Esperemos que Glimmer no sea un problema haha.**_

_**catniphutcherson95**__**: ¡UN TAZON PARA TI! Hahaha hay muchas gracias, haces que me sonroje hahaha ¡Los paparazzi, son una mierda! (-8 hahh. Nadie quiere a Glimmer, son malas haaha. Tienes asegurado tu tazon ;) hahah. **_

_**anairamellark18**__**: Los paparazzi siempre interrumpen todo! DD: hahaha. Podría parecer que Katniss lo hizo, pero ella no estaba pensando en el dinero cuando se estaban besando hahah. Gracias por tu review ;)**_

_**Guest 1: ¡Glimmer esta enterada de todo! Hahah ;) su reacción creo que ha sido un poco mala D: haha**_

_**Guest2: ¿Es que nadie quiere a Glimmer? Hahaha Si es demasiado dinero, pero realmente tratar a una persona con cáncer es muy caro s:. Esperemos que los paparazzi no la caguen mas -.-" hahah Gracias, por cierto actualizo todos los martes && viernes ;). **_

_**Nos leemos el prox. Cap ;) **_


	7. Never Let Me GO

_**Never Let Me Go.**_

La alarma comenzó a sonar sacando a Peeta de su sueño. Abrió los ojos poco a poco y recordó en donde estaba, volvió la vista un poco y se encontró con una cabellera castaña diferente a la rubia que desde hace tres meses lo despertaba.

-Katniss- susurro, recordando la noche anterior. Peeta sintió un cosquilleo y beso su hombro, bajo un poco más la mirada y notó que uno de los pechos desnudos de Katniss se asomaba por la sabana. Se debatió entre si debía besarlo o no y se decidió por arroparla.

Su celular comenzó a sonar y Peeta supo de inmediato de quien se trataba.

-Peeta, te quiero aquí temprano, nada de retrasos, hoy es tu primer día de filmación.

-Lo sé Effie, tranquila.

La voz de Effie siguió aturdiéndolo por unos minutos hasta que colgó. Salió de la habitación para buscar el baño para darse una ducha y se encontró con otro mueble lleno de fotos. Era Katniss y la pequeña Prim sonriendo, de pequeñas, con el que Peeta suponía era su padre y muchas otras con el chico del bar, las oreja de Peeta comenzaron a arderle como el fuego. Se giró un poco y encontró a Katniss detrás de él observándolo divertida. Traía puestos unos pequeños bóxers y una camiseta que dejaba ver sus pezones, a Peeta se le hizo agua a la boca, por así decirlo.

-Buenos días bonita, ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Nunca había dormido mejor.

Los dos sonrieron cómplices y Peeta le dio un pequeño beso.

-Pequeña ¿Dónde está el baño? Ya tengo que arreglarme o Effie me matará.

-Oh, ¿de verdad tienes que ir?

-Sería muy poco profesional si no fuera.

-Quédate

Susurro una peligrosamente sensual Katniss, se acerco un poco más a él y acaricio su pecho.

-Quédate

Ronroneo esta vez, Peeta se alejo un poco, sabía que caería si ella lo volvía a hacer.

-Katniss ¿por favor?

Dijo un Peeta suplicante, de verdad quería hacerla suya en ese momento, en ese pequeño pasillo, en la habitación, en la sala, en la cocina, en el baño. Quería que supiera que era solo de él.

-En esa puerta de ahí.

Contesto Katniss, Peeta se acercó otro poco y la beso con ternura, Katniss correspondió y lo dejo ir.

Peeta caminó hacia el pasillo y escucho cuando Katniss ponía música clásica, eso sí que le sorprendía y al mismo tiempo le confundía, en realidad no sabía mucho de la chica y ya estaba metido en su casa, a punto de meterse en su regadera completamente desnudo. Y también de estar con ella. Cuando terminara su día iría por ella al bar y le preguntaría todo lo que quisiera saber.

Peeta comenzó a ducharse y de pronto la música cambio. Radicalmente diría Peeta. De una relajante orquesta a "_Until the end of time" _de Justin Timberlake. Escucho cuando la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió y descubrió que Katniss estaba desnuda frente a él, cubriéndose con un brazo sus pechos y con la otra su intimidad. Abrió la boca exclamando un gran O y Katniss mordió su labio al descubrir que el miembro de Peeta no era nada común, ni pequeño. Al contrario.

Se acerco lentamente y al ritmo de la canción hasta él y dejo de tapar sus pechos y su intimidad, cerró la cortina detrás de ellos y levanto los brazos llamándolo para que la tocara. Katniss tomo su mano y puso uno de los dedos de Peeta en su boca, lo chupo y le dio un pequeño beso, la erección de Peeta era más que evidente.

-Katniss, tengo que…

-Solo quiero bañarme contigo.

Dijo con falsa inocencia.

Katniss apreso a Peeta contra la pared con excusa de abrir la llave de la regadera. El agua caliente comenzó a caer por sus cuerpos desnudos. Katniss le dio la espalda y se enjabono el cuerpo. Peeta estaba completamente inmóvil admirando con envidia las partes del cuerpo de Katniss que recorrían las manos de Katniss.

-Katniss…

Gimió Peeta.

-Tengo que irme.

Katniss lo miro sorprendida.

-Tengo que…

-Shhh

Se acerco a él, tomo su mano y la puso en su pecho. Katniss soltó un grito de placer, dirigió la mano de Peeta para que se moviera en círculos, hasta que la mano de Peeta tomo vida propia. La apretó un poco y la acaricio lentamente, sus movimientos cambiaron y bajaron hasta la intimidad de Katniss, la miró esperando su aprobación y esta asintió. La acaricio suavemente disfrutando de su sexo. La acerco más a él para sentir su cuerpo mojado y resbaloso. Katniss se acercó a él y beso su boca con desesperación y lujuria, pidió permiso a la boca de Peeta para que su lengua pasara y disfrutara con todos los tactos posibles de su aliento. La mano de Peeta se movía en círculos

-¡Peeta! Así…

Gimió Katniss, en su boca. El dedo de Peeta comenzó a jugar con el clítoris de Katniss sacándole a está gritos que llenaban y excitaban cada vez más a Peeta.

-Grita para mi, Katniss.

-¡Peeta, así! Te necesito dentro de mí.

Esto prendió mas a Peeta, tomo su enorme miembro en la mano y acaricio la intimidad de Katniss con él, Katniss echo la cabeza hacia atrás y puso los ojos en blanco del placer.

-Ahora Peeta

Movió las caderas para incitar a Peeta a entrar en ella. Peeta grito junto con ella y entro lentamente.

-Peeta…

Gimió Katniss, sintió un placer enorme, un cosquilleo excitante comenzó a creársele cerca de la pelvis. Peeta siguió acariciando su clítoris con un dedo. El agua seguía cayendo sobre ellos y Peeta no podía dejar de pensar en cuanto quería volver a probar los pechos de Katniss, con su lengua recorrió todo el cuello de Katniss hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones, le dio unas pequeñas mordidas y entro en ella con más fuerza.

-Así Peeta

Gritó Katniss.

Peeta la tomo con más fuerza y la apreso contra la pared, la cargo un poco para que las piernas de ella rodearan su cintura y la penetro más rápido, Katniss mordía su cuello y gemía en el oído de Peeta.

-¡Mas! ¡Mas!

Grito Katniss.

-¿Te gusta preciosa?

-Me encanta.

El cosquilleo en la pelvis de Katniss comenzó a subir hasta su estomago y el cosquilleo se convirtió en chispas que quemaban de excitación.

-¡Katniss! Estamos en casa.

Grito Haymitch desde la entrada.

-¡Mierda!

Grito Katniss.

_**Cortito && pervertido, pero no las quería dejar sin cap o: ¡Parece que alguien no irá a filmar! (-8 hahahaha Bueno chicas, lo siento hoy no contesto reviews, porque mañana debo levantarme temprano && ya saben exámenes. Gracias por sus excelentes reviews. Y a las que me desearon suerte, que créanme mañana la necesitaré ._. hahahah **_

_**¡Nos leemos el prox cap! Por cierto si les gustan las historias de Finnick y Annie lean, un One Sho que escribí && espero les agrade. Nos vemos. **_

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_


	8. Say Say Say

_**Say Say Say.**_

Katniss se separo de Peeta de inmediato al escuchar la voz de Haymitch.

-Tengo que bajar lo siento.

Le dio un beso rápido y lo dejo para que se diera una ducha fría.

-Haymitch, ¿no podías tocar la puerta?

Haymitch la miro confundido y escucho el agua de la regadera.

-Ahora entiendo, estabas con alguien.

Dijo Haymitch con una sonrisa insinuante. Katniss puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Estabas con Peeta?

Pregunto inocentemente Prim

-¿Quién es Peeta?

-Creo que ya es hora de que te vayas.

-Espera Katniss.

La miro serio.

-Venimos del doctor.

-¿Le paso algo?

-¿Por qué no te vas a ver televisión Prim? Katniss acompáñame a la cocina.

-Me estas poniendo nerviosa.

-Hable con el médico. Me dijo que las políticas del hospital no lo dejarán aplicarle a Prim la segunda inyección si no pagamos otros diez mil dólares.

La mandíbula de Katniss cayó hasta el piso.

-¿DIEZ MIL?

Grito.

-Sí, diez mil. No sé de donde podríamos sacarlos.

La mirada de Katniss se obscureció ella, si sabía de dónde sacar el dinero.

-Te llamaré en la noche, déjame pensar en algo.

Dijo Katniss, Haymitch asintió, se despidió de Prim y se fue.

Peeta salió de la ducha y saludo a Prim

-Hola Prim.

La pequeña se sonrojo.

-Hola Peeta. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bueno, estoy a punto de ser asesinado, por no ir a mi primer día de grabación.

Hizo una mueca que hizo que el corazón de Katniss casi estallara.

-¿Y tú qué tal?

-Estoy algo cansada.

-¿Demasiado como para salir a dar una vuelta conmigo?

Prim se puso de pie de inmediato y negó con la cabeza.

-Peeta

Murmuro Katniss.

-No me gustaría que ella quedara expuesta.

-No lo hará preciosa confía en mí.

Le dio un beso, chupando un poco su labio inferior y salió de la casa junto con Prim.

Le puso sus lentes obscuros y él se puso su barba falsa.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Me gustaría ir a la playa, hace mucho que no voy.

-¡A la playa entonces!

Peeta le dio la mano, haciendo que Prim se sonrojara.

-¿Qué pasara si nos descubren?

-Para mí sería un honor, que me vieran con una señorita tan hermosa como usted.

Prim apretó más su mano y se dirigieron hacia la playa.

Cuando salieron de la playa, encontró un puesto de revistas.

"_El Capitolio" _

_Oh, parece que el famoso Peeta Mellark, anda rompiendo corazones por todos lados. Esta vez se trato de nada más y nada menos que la modelo de fama internacional Glimmer. Amigos allegados a la modelo, dicen que la chica esta mas que devastada, mientras que el señor Mellark, ya está viviendo con su amante. ¿Quién lo diría no? Ahora la pregunta es ¿Quién es es esa misteriosa chica, que se comía la lengua del galán del cine juvenil? _

Debajo de ese artículo venía una foto del día en que Peeta y Katniss se besaron por primera vez.

-Mira, es mi hermana.

-Lo sé, se ve hermosa ¿no?

Prim asintió.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar en el departamento de Katniss, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Haymitch?

-Lo siento señorita ¿Everdeen me parece?

-¿Quién habla?

-Señorita, habla el señor Corolianus Snow, el presidente de la reviste Capitolio.

A Katniss se le detuvo el corazón, la habían encontrado, sabían quién era.

-Me gustaría hacer un trato con usted.

-Olvidelo.

-Hablamos de mucho dinero.

-¿Qué?

-Parece que ya tengo su atención.

-Sería mejor si pudiéramos vernos. Ya sabe, para decirle de que se trata, aunque los dos sabemos.

-¿Qué dia?

-Mañana mismo.

Katniss colgó el teléfono y llamo a Haymitch.

-Creo que ya se como haremos para conseguir el dinero.

_**¡Katniss! ¿Qué vas a hacer? DDX hahaha gracias por sus reviews. Mis exámenes ya terminaron :L ¡Sii! Hahaha solo que el lunes me dan resultados. Fuck! Hahaha **_

_**Espero que estén muy bien, disculpen el cap muy corto D: pero las tenía que dejar con la duda. Hahaha ;) **_

_**Nos leemos el próximo cap. **_


End file.
